Midnight Lover's Dance
by spiderprincess
Summary: Twilight based but I sort of changed up the story a lot! Sakura moved in with her father...Now she stuck in the small town where she knows everyone...or at least she did who are these Uchiha people? She has entered their world and Sasuke is not about to let her go...
1. Prologue: Welcome to Cle Elum!

HEY, THIS MIGHT BE PLAYGRISM BUT STILL IT IS KINDA COOL TO DO THIS :)

HERE WE GO…

EDWARD: SASUKE

BELLA: SAKURA

EMMETT: NARUTO

ROSILIE: HINATA (NO SHE IS NOT LIKE HER)

JASPER: SHIKAMARU

ALICE: INO

CARSILE: ASMA

ESME: KURENIA

JAMES: ITACHI

LEURANT: KISAMI

VICTORIA: KARIN (RAN OUT OF IDEAS SO IF U HAS A REPLACMENT PLS TELL ME…)

CHARLIE: KAKASHI

JESICA: TENTEN

MIKE: NEJI

TYLER: LEE

ERIC: SAI

JACOB: KIBA

I gave my mom one last hug before deporting on the plane. Grabbing my carryon, I passed through the check point into the terminal.

I sat in my assigned seat next to the window taking one last look at San Francisco. I was heading to Cle Elum were my dad lived. I was going to spend the rest of my high school life their.

The flight was dull (I slept through most of it). I got off the plane and followed the signs.

I gathered all my belongings and headed for the exist. Their of course I saw Kakashi my clumsy, lazy father. (**A/N: yes Kakashi really is her father XD**) I smiled at him letting go of my luggage and rapped my arms around him.

I sat in the front seat staring out the window (it's not like I already memorized the way Washington looked like).

"I've got the best present for you." Kakashi smiled under his mask. Yes, my mom and I are the only ones who saw what was really under that mask.

Kakashi and I carried my stuff up the woody stairs into the small blue room. I had a room of my own. It was decent. Nothing really changed. Mt ceiling was painted of the mid night sky with sparkly stars on it.

I laughed. The pictures and things I made were hung on the wall above my desk. My hand traced the soft surface of the desk. Closing my eyes remembering the memory of sitting on the chair laughing drawing pictures and paper and hung them.

"Sakura come with me." My father's face looked like he was about to burst. I rolled my eyes walking with my father down the stairs.

My green eyes grew with surprise I saw a car next to it stood Gomen-san (Billy sorry didn't know what to call him…) and Kiba-kun.

"You like Saku-chan!" Kiba ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's all yours I fixed it my self!" he jumped with excitement into MY new convertible.

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!" Finally realizing that this car was mine.

I jumped in the driver seat I put the car in reverse and me and Kiba drove around. I saw his smile grow with excitement. His light, spiky, brown hair flew with the wind. He stretched his arms feeling the wind hit his tan skin.

I stopped in front of the dinning area. "You hungry?" I asked him opening the door and climbed out of the car.

I walked in with Kiba and heard him growl under his breath. "What?" I asked following his gaze.

Their sat a group of beautiful bunch of teenagers. "Who are they?" I pointed towards them.

"The Uchiha family." Kiba replied coldly.

______________________________________________________________________

YAY PLS R&R PLS!! IT'S JUST AN IDEA IF YOU LIKE IT TELLS ME AND I'LL GO ON.

IF YOU DON'T T.T I'LL STOP

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM! INNER ME!!**

WHERE DID YOU COME FROM AND NO I WANT TO LISTEN TO THEIR COMENTS

**HMPH! LOSER UR CHOICE I'M ONLY HERE CUASE U WANT ME HERE.**

THAT WASN'T NICE…

**GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE! WELL I'M OUT AND U'RE COMING WITH ME!**

NOOOOOO!

XD SEE YEA LATER…. TUTOLES


	2. Uchiha Who?

YAY!! I'M BACK!! OKEY HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPEY! HEHEHE

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG…

"Umm…Uchihas'" I asked looking right into one's red eyes.

"Sasuke." He got up and lends his hand out for me to shake it.

"Sa-" I smiled back. The door opened behind me and the wind blew my hair. I saw him stiffen as his eyes grew wide.

"Mmm…" he said breathing heavily. He retreated back to his seat. Now I was confused.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

She smells so good. I was scared if I look at her I would attack her. My throat was dry dying for her blood. I glared at the table cursing at it.

I decided to distract myself by looking into someone's mind. _This is ganna be fun. _A girl in the back corner of the room thought. Never mind.

I got up and left the dinner quickly. I was losing control.

**SAKURA'S POV: **

Did I do something wrong. He looked mad. I felt guilty. I feel like it was my fault.

"Hey Saku-chan don't be angry I'm sure it's not your fault." Kiba tried to calm me.

How could he read my mind so Easley?

"I know." I went back to Eating my salad.

After me and Kiba were done we left the dinner and headed home. He spread his arms out feeling the wind again on the way back.

"Well it was nice seeing you again." He smiled at me and then helped his father in the car and left.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"So what's her name?" Asuma (I don't know how to spell his name) asked me.

I shrugged looking away from him. I turned and walked to the piano and began to play a smooth song.

"I think her name is Sakura." Shikamaru walked in the door with Ino twirling in circles behind him.

"Why is that?" Kurenia walked in.

"Well first of all her nickname is Saku-chan. Secondly, she has hair the color of a cherry blossom tree." He explained quickly.

I really didn't feel comfortable talking about her around my family. Naruto walked down the stairs holding Hinata's hand. Only if she was human she would be blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Can we change the subject? Before we get out of hand and start plotting how to kill her." I said while continuing the song.

"Hey that happened to me once." Naruto smiled at me.

"What did you do Dope." I asked him.

"Well I didn't really know her so I lead her to an alley and drank her blood." Naruto told me with an evil smile on his face.

Tomorrow is the first day at school let's see what going to happen?

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I got ready for bed and I still can't get him out of my mind. Why was that? I can't be falling for him?

I got in bed and fell asleep to the world of dreams.

I drove my car to school today. I was early walking in the principal's office. I slowly opened the door to my surprise she was sleeping. I sweat dropped shaking her awake.

"Hmm...What?" she looked at me curiously.

"I'm here for my paper work. I'm Sakura Haruno." I told her staring at her.

"Oh." She said. "Ohhhh!" she said wide awake now.

"I'm Tsunade. One of your mother's best friends." Tsunade introduced.

"O-key." Taking the papers from her.

"Give them to your teacher in the beginning of every class and pick it up at the end of it.

**SASUKE'S POV: **

How annoying history. I slammed my head to the table. Like I didn't live for the last 90 years learning it.

"Sorry I was late I got lost." I know that voice. Wait it's her. I looked at carefully. Today is ganna be a long day.

She walked up to me "Can I sit here?" she asked. I nodded once looking at the board.

I could tell girls were glaring at her for sitting next to me. Hey it wasn't my fault I was too gorgeous for them.

Lunch time. How disgusting. I sat across the room as far away from Sakura (if that is her name). I stared at her and she stared at me. This felt really weird. I looked away.

"I'm going hunting after school today so don't wait up." I told my so called siblings. I stared at my uneaten food disgustingly.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

They were different all of them. Naruto laughing, Shikamaru daydreaming, Ino fixing her dress, Hinata looking out side, and Sasuke he was looking (practically staring) at me.

"Forget it he doesn't go out with anyone." Tenten told me.

"Why is that?" I asked her curiously.

"Well everyone tried but failed and I mean everyone." Tenten answered

I wanted to be the one so badly. Was it because he was hot or gorgeous? I don't know.

"Well look who came to Cle Elum." Ami (my bully when I visited my dad) said.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. I could tell she was getting angry.

"Why you_" Sasuke stood in front of me stopping Ami from attacking.

"Leave-her-alone." Sasuke was mad I could tell he was.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

How dare she try to hurt her? She's mine. I turned my back on Ami. Now I was face to face with Sakura. I grabbed her by the hand and stomped out of the cafeteria.

"Hey where are you taking me?" she screamed at me as my grip tightened around her wrist.

I was out of school. I forced her into the woods besides the school. When we were far enough away from school I let her go. I began to panic.

"Why do have to smell so good." I looked at her.

**SAKURA'S POV: **

He looked so scary I was shaking. I kept my head down it felt too heavy to hold up.

"Look at me." He demanded harshly. His eyes were glowing red.

"W-what's h-happen-ning?" I managed to spit out.

"Heh I forgot you're only human what can you possibly know?" his voice was loud and cold.

"SASUKE!" Ino ran up to him trying to calm him. He fought away from her.

When he was finally back to reality I still couldn't move. I was shocked, scared, no terrified of him.

He took a step back away from me "What have I done? I was about to hurt her." He looked at his hands.

Ino sighed shaking her head in disappointment. "It's no use keeping it from her Sasuke."

"What do you suppose to tell her what we are?" he told his sister.

"Yes."

"Fine do me the owners of telling."

I was so confused. What was going on? Ino turned to me smiling at me.

"We're vampires." She told my still smiling at me.

YAY THE CHAPTER IS DONE!!! PLS REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU!! (DOWN ON MY KNEES)

WELL SEE YEAH SOON!!!


	3. A Bitten Girl and a Guilty Vampire

HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!

a/n: I changed my mind about making it exactly like twilight I'll right my own version but its still the twilight world with the Valintori and all

**Sakura Pov**

"Vampires?" I laughed hard. I couldn't help it this was all a joke they felt like pulling on the new girl huh! I laughed even more. When I finally calmed down I looked at them and they were staring at me shocked. They weren't joking! Oh my what have I done?

Sasuke forced a smile at me I looked at him questionably. What was this man thinking? He started walking toward me still with that torturing smile. I saw Ino look at him suspiciously.

Sasuke was now only an inch away from me then Ino said ".?" She asked. Silence. He changed his smile to a smirk. "Although I don't know this girl I could feel her draw to me…not her blood but _her_ and I want that pull to be there forever to know that I am worth something." He said happily. He was right about not knowing me but what about this pull.

"A pull? Sasuke you got to be kidding me…you've only just met her Sasuke how could you know she is the one!" Ino said. Sasuke's smirk never faded.

"You knew it was the pull when you met Shika?" He said dully. What was going on?

**Sasuke's Pov**

_Now that was different I saw him in a vision! _She yelled in his head. You have no idea how strong that girl's pull is Ino you have no Idea. All he could do was give his back to his sister.

**Sakura's Pov**

He turned back to face me. Wow I told myself mentally he 's gorgeous! He got close to my neck. Then the thought finally accord to me he was trying to make to one of them! What? Why would he and so suddenly? I started to back away but then his hand grabbed a bundle of hair as he sank his teeth in.

I felt pain for merely a second but then happiness and joyfulness the wanting him to suck me blood. I felt the pleasure of him doing it. He began to back away as I felt dizzy. I kept my open the whole time staring at Ino's face staring at us in horror. Why did he stop? Why didn't just finish me off it felt so damn good!

**Sasuke's Pov **

I was almost unable to stop myself from draining her dry but then I felt that pull of her soul to me. That made me stop. I knew she was staring at me wanting to finish her off but the poison of my teeth will take effect soon and she would have wished I killed her.

**Sakura's Pov **

I felt a sudden burning on my neck were I was bitten. It began to spread and my body felt like it was on fire. I wanted to scream loudly I wanted to drop my self in ice-cold water. Then everything began to blur around me and I fell into darkness.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I caught her just in time when she collapsed. I looked toward the school and saw Ami and her crew walking about searching for Sakura to punish her trying to steal me away from her. But not only did Sakura Steal me away she stole me away from the universe and all those females in it.

"What's Up Bro-" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks staring down at Sakura.

I knew I couldn't control myself from my hunger. I felt guilty for turning her into an abomination, a monster. Why did I have to ruin someone's life cause I could stop my thirst. Wait, was it the thirst? No it was the pull cause I was so out of my mind.

I moaned. I lay Sakura's changing body on the ground and began to bang my head to the tree. I heard my brother yell at me while everyone stood in silence.

**Ami's Pov **

I heard Naruto-sama's Loud voice roar in anger in the Cafeteria when I got back. So some girls and me went to check it out (a/n: Tenten is with the group for now you'll see why).

We climbed through the forest trees as Naruto-sama's voice lead us to them. When we got there we saw something that no one expected we saw…

**Tenten's Pov**

I couldn't believe it She was so pale. She just lay on the ground with blood around her. Oh my Sakura what have you gotten yourself into?

I walked slowly toward her, as no one seemed to pay any attention to what I was going. I picked up her heavy head and laid it on my lap. I've known Sakura since I was small and I knew her very well then and I wanted to know her now but I guess I can never do that now.

Anger Boiled in side of me "STOP YELLING BICKERING TO YOURSELVES WE NEED TO SAVE SAKURA! ALL YOU GUYS ARE DOING IS WAITING YOUR DAMN TIME!" I yelled over Naruto loud voice.

He looked down on me like he had just realized I was there all along. They all stared in surprise. I looked at them questionably why were they so shocked their voices are louder the howling elephants. They were quiet but then Sasuke broke the silence. "You don't need to worry Sakura will be just fine." He sounded wary almost sorry that it had happened. He knelt down and picked up Sakura easily off the ground and walked away. His siblings followed behind turning to look at us as if that would be the last time we'd see them.

"How come Sakura get's the guy. He was supposed to me mine!" Ami screeched then walked away.

**Sasuke's Pov **

I carried Sakura's light body to the hospital were we met Asuma at the front door. To everyone's surprise After spending three hours in there he was able to do something that has never been done before…he was able to stop her from changing to a vampire. I sighed when I found out.

I dropped on the couch in the waiting area rubbing my eyes. "Sasuke I need to talk to you. Now." And he walked away and I followed him.

THE END FOR NOW SORRY IT S SO SHORT XD….


	4. Connected

**Sakura's POV:**

I felt like I was floating in a rage of fire. Everywhere burned and ached. I felt like if I moved an inch of bone they would break. I wanted to yell but my teeth clenched so tight that they feared if they let go my lower jaw would be gone. Then the pain started to dwindle away like a monster forced to back down. I began to see again the blackness that surrounded me faded away. My mouth opened and took a large breath of air filling my lungs like I have been suffocating. There was something blocking my vision when I realized it was a shoulder. I was about to look when I got drowsy and fell back asleep again…

I woke up in a bed. The walls were white the ceiling tiled and the windows blazing with the clouded sun's rays. My mind was foggy I couldn't remember anything clearly. I looked down to see the sleeping figure of my father on a chair leaning over the bed. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his natural grey hair. My mind was still foggy but I drew away from recounting by observing the room a little more. I wasn't alone (other than my sleeping father). I finally realized a moaning sound. It was a sound of a boy I looked over. He was around twelve he had dark black hair and his eyes were shut.

"Hello?" I leaned towards him. He turned his eyes still closed. Silence.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He turned back to the ceiling.

"Just shut the hell up," was all he said when Dr. Asuma walked in and the kid burst into paper mashie. I blinked and pointed but Dr. Asuma just gave me a quizzical look.

"Do you see anything?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"What happened?" I groaned as a soaring headache crashed my skull. My father stirred as he shot up in surprise.

"Your awake! Sakura if your mom was here she would have murdered me," Kakashi mumbled as he sat up straight.

"You were just bitten by a snake," Dr. Asuma smiled. Something told me that smile was hiding something but I let it go. He checked my wound as he asked me the basic 'How do you feel?' questions. Then I saw someone enter the room. I looked to see the same twelve-year-old boy. His eyes still closed.

"Your blind aren't you?" I asked the kid. He shook his head. Dr. Asuma stopped and turned to look where I was looking.

"Sakura I need you to tell me what you see," Asuma demanded sweetly. Kakashi stiffened.

"You don't see the boy?" I asked. I looked back to the spot and he was gone. The two men looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Its just a side effect Mr. Hatake," Dr. Asuma said brushing off my father's concern, "it will be gone soon." But he was such a beautiful kid.

**Sasuke POV: **

The water was warm as it ran down my back. My forehead stuck on the tilled wall as I bashed my fist on the wall. How could be so stupid. I used a part of my gift that I haven't shown anyone not even Asuma before. I blocked Sakura's memories. Her thoughts from the moment she found out about us to the time she lost consciousness as I drew back the poison from her body. There were side affects to the block…it showed the person a piece of my past or future and it lasts for several hours after they wake. It freaked me out but of course I would never admit it to anyone but myself. The door opened and I turned to see Naruto's figure through the fogged glass.

"What are you doing here dope?" I called. He ignored me. Still angry I see. I dug into his head. _Piss off_ was all he thought over and over again. Wow when he is angry he can actually think straight. I sighed and returned to my shower. I could feel Naruto's mind relax knowing that I left him alone. Naruto left. Then a sudden ache hit me…hard. I bent over as I gasped. The next thing I knew I was screaming and Naruto came crashing through hauling at me. He tried to calm me but I couldn't I just screamed alone behind the foggy glass listening to a new voice of a little boy singing and giggling.

"You're not going to die daddy…" the voice faded away as I just lat on my back completely dazed. What was happening to me?

**Sakura's POV: **

"I swear it on my dog Akamaru!" Kiba said as I laughed to one of his tales. Even though my mood was dark he brightened it just a bit. The kid (the one that only I can see) keeps appearing as he moves around in silence giggling now and then.

"So tell me when will you come down to my place! My dad makes awesome burgers," Kiba wondered giving me his toothy smile. I smile back with fewer teeth. Kiba has literally camped at the edge of the bed for the whole day. Dad stridden in accompanied by Dr. Asuma. As I focused on them and suddenly everything went black.

"Sakura! Sakura! Answer me," Kakashi was shaking me I looked at him dazed. I pushed him away weekly. With no strength in my limbs I was guided into sitting up on my comfy bed. My head pounded as I clenched my eyes together. Dr. Asuma checked me when his phone rang. He cursed but answered.

**Normal POV: **

Dr. Asuma picked up the phone listening to chaos he kept yelling hello…no answer. When he was about to hang up Naruto picked up the phone, "Oh, Asuma you picked up!"

"What is it Naruto," Asuma growled through the phone.

"Sasuke is not looking particularly well…he isn't responding to anything and I mean _anything_ I'm scared…I never faced such a situation!" Naruto's voice started to go high as he began to freak out.

"Naruto, calm down! Tell me exactly what he is like," Asuma said holding the phone closer to his ear.

"Well his eyes are dazed like half closed as if…he's asleep. He's not moving but he is doing one thing that creeps me out," Naruto talked but stopped debating whether to say it or not.

"Spill it Naruto!" Asuma practically yelled.

"Well Sasuke won't stop whispering Sakura's name," Naruto said. Asuma felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned to see Kakashi and wondered how long he has been there.

"What is it?" Asuma said hurriedly.

"Its Sakura," Kakashi said. Asuma sighed.

"And?" Asuma began to get annoyed.

"She won't stop whispering Sasuke's name," Kakashi said in a worried tone. Asuma's blood went cold.

**END! Style has changed since it has been ages since I have updated so here is the continuation! Hope you enjoy it XD! R&R**


End file.
